


My Gift Is My Song

by A_BadSpellr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity Smoak Is His Lobster, Fluff, Oliver Queen is her lobster, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Romance, Season 2 setting, Singing Oliver, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_BadSpellr/pseuds/A_BadSpellr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak loves Moulin Rouge and karaoke. Oliver Queen does not. So why is he standing on stage with a microphone in his hand, staring at her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gift Is My Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_empty_room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_empty_room/gifts), [rcarlgren2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcarlgren2/gifts).



> Hi guys! This one is for my squad, @the-silverforked-sky and @nvwhovian. You girls are the best!
> 
> This started as a question on Tumblr that exploded with answers. It had to be written.

Karaoke was the big plan. Karaoke. Oliver Queen wanted to out to a bar with karaoke. And not just any one. No sir. Oliver decided that the biggest, loudest and most popular bar in the entire city was the best place for it. She could not for the life of her figure out what this was about. Oliver never wanted to go out. Normally, she had to drag him out kicking and screaming and he would just brood and complain the whole time. And now, all of a sudden he wanted to go out and _sing?_

This was probably an apology for the Moulin Rouge Debacle That was why it was herself, Oliver and Caitlin. Her friend was in town for Dr. Wells and Felicity thought it would be great to have a girl’s night. Oliver had bullied his way into it and then had the gall to complain about Ewan McGregor. He talked through the movie and made stupid jokes about how “love didn’t work like that.” She had been forced to kick him out when he laughed at “Your Song”. That was not allowed, ever. No matter who you are, you don’t laugh at Ewan McGregor singing “Your Song” in front of Felicity Smoak. That guaranteed Oliver a dressing down with her _loud voice_ and that was exactly what he got. He’d left with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs, and she and Caitlin enjoyed the rest of the movie in blissful, swooning filled peace.

Now that the three of them were in the bar, Felicity had reconsidered this plan. Maybe it would be fun. The bar was very open and not too dark, giving them a sense of safety. They ordered drinks as soon as they got to their booth. Oliver was still in his work clothes, charcoal suit and white shirt minus the tie. She still wore the purple dress with the triangle cut out he stared at when he thought she wasn’t looking. Caitlin work a dress that was more straps than fabric, but she pulled it off with her hair down.

Their spot was in a secluded corner that Oliver picked to see the whole floor and be close to the stage. The first round of shots arrived. Wait, when did they order shots? Oliver never ordered shots. Actually Oliver never drank, but he knocked back all three of them in a few seconds. Felicity’s eyes went wide and she had to laugh. Oliver never drank like that before. Maybe this was a throwback to the old days.

“Did you really need all those,” Caitlin asked, her voice laced with concern. She also knew Oliver didn’t drink, so she would have picked up on this too.

“Yup,” he said, popping the last syllable, “had a rough week.”

Another round of shots arrived, but this time Oliver didn’t take them all. The three of them kept going for another two rounds, each in quick succession. After her third, or Oliver’s sixth, she was feeling giggly and loose. It was really nice, relaxing even. She looked over at the man on her left and had to laugh. His face was red and he was breathing a bit harder than normal, like he was trying to calm himself down. If she didn’t know better, she would swear he was nervous, but that was ridiculous. He would never be nervous around her. They were best friends. Well, best friends with one half being madly in love with the other and the other making weird ambiguous statements about why they would never work.

The other woman must have noticed the shift in her mood, because Caitlin pulled her up to the stage and practically threw a microphone at her.

“We’re next,” she called, and the crowd cheered, cat calls and whistles coming from the more sauced patrons. One man called out to Felicity and shouted, “Marry me, blondie!” She blushed from her cheeks to her chest. A marriage proposal was a first. She’d been cat called before, sure, and she’d had racier and affectionate things shouted at her, but a proposal was still a first. She figured she’d throw the guy a bone, so she turned, put her back to the crowd to look over her shoulder and wink. The cheers and whistles erupted again and she laughed which triggered another wave of appreciative calls. She looked back toward their booth, but the stage lights made it hard to tell where Oliver was. She shivered. Was there ice coming from the booth? She swore she could _feel_ ice coming from the booth. But that was silly. She was here to have fun, not worry.

She turned to Caitlin and winked again. Caitlin got the hint a picked their song. The crowd grew quiet, waiting to hear their choice. Felicity giggled, because she knew the song and she was _so_ ready for this. Caitlin walked over and stood on her left, putting her back to the crowd. Her smile was huge, and Felicity’s was just as big. She knew, just knew, that this was going to be absolutely fantastic.

The first notes emanated from the speakers, and Felicity and Caitlin matched the claps that followed. The first notes of the melody broke through, and they broke apart, swaying and sliding along with “I Wanna Dance With Somebody”. The crowd recognized the song and cheered, because duh, Whitney Houston was amazing and deserved the cheers.

**_Clock strikes upon the hour_**

**_A_** **_nd the sun begins to fade_ **

**_St_** **_ill enough time to figure out_ **

**_H_** **_ow to chase my blues away_ **

**_I_  '** **_ve done alright up to now_ **

**_It's the light of day that shows me how_ **

**_And when the night falls, loneliness calls_ **

Her voice sounded funny to her though the speakers, but she was killing it. Caitlin has stopped singing after the second bar and was staring at her with her mouth hanging open. Felicity threw her a wink and Caitlin smiled and waved her on, signaling “all yours.” Fine, she was going to belt this like there was no tomorrow.

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_**

**_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ **

**_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_With somebody who loves me_ **

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ **

**_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_With somebody who loves me_ **

The crowd clapped to the beat and Caitlin led them, letting Felicity own the stage. She hammed it up a little, trying to dance a little as she sang. God, it felt so good to just be in the moment and have fun. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed herself this much. Was it in college? That night in the old sports bar with Cooper and the others, just belting out Journey without a care in the world because they were drunk off their asses? Honestly she couldn’t remember, but she knew it was before she started spending her nights with Oliver.

**_I've been in love and lost my senses_**

**_Spinning through the town_ **

**_Sooner or later, the fever ends_ **

**_And I wind up feeling down_ **

**_I need a man who'll take a chance_ **

**_On a love that burns hot enough to last_ **

**_So when the night falls_ **

**_My lonely heart calls_ **

She knew the alcohol was getting to her, because she swore she could feel Oliver staring at her. It was like a tracking beam, physically pulling her gaze to him. That made her think about why he was staring, about how he looked during the Moulin Rouge Debacle, and she was _not going there._ Nope. That wasn’t happening. The song rolled on and so did she, crushing some of the really high notes like she never had. But the song felt funny now. Did it always sound so sad and lonely? Why did it feel like she was talking to Oliver about Russia again?

**_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_**

**_Don'tcha wanna dance_ **

**_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_ **

**_Don'tcha wanna dance_ **

**_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_ **

**_With somebody who loves me_ **

The song faded out and Felicity felt her high go with it. The song just didn’t feel right. It was fun, happy, exciting and _made_ to be danced to. So why did she feel like she was asking Oliver to love her back? Because that was not what was happening. Not at all. She was singing because it was fun and made her happy. This had nothing to do with Oliver and the stupid tractor beam stare he was giving her. Nope.

The crowd cheered like crazy for them as they left the stage. Caitlin was bouncing up and down next to her.

“That was amazing! I had no idea you were that good! You need to sing all the time!”

The praise made her blush again, but everything got drowned out by the Oliver had on his face. It was so different from the usual scowl. He looked…awed, like she had shown him something he’d never seen before. That made the blush go way past her chest. It made her heart beat hard in her chest and her palms got sweaty. He always did this to her. But this was different. His eyes were so blue and clear, showing her so many things. They were so full of emotions; fear, happiness, jealousy, confusion and something that made her heart flutter and her toes curl. It was almost like-

“Ok. A deal is a deal.”

What was he talking about? “What?” She asked.

“You said if you sang, I had to sing. A deal is a deal.”

Oliver stood up and walked past her, but not before using his ninja skills to slide his hand down her arm and hold her hand. It only lasted a second, but it sent electricity surging through her. He had touched her before, well not _touched her,_ touched her, but he had put his hand on her arm more than once. It never felt like that. That was something more.

Oliver was standing on stage before she realized he’d walked away. The crowd was literally screaming at him, trying to figure out why a CEO billionaire was standing on the stage with a microphone in his hand. He still seemed nervous though. His breathing was a bit uneven and he was sweating. That was probably the six tequila shots in fifteen minutes. There was no way he was actually nervous. He made eye contact with her, and then that stupid tractor beam was on again. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. She didn’t want to either. The look he was giving her made her feel gooey and curled her toes. It was like he was telling her the thing she wanted to her, those words she had dreamed about for months.

“Больше не болтались возможности.” (No more dangling maybes.)

She shivered. That _look_ had done things to her, but him looking at her like that and speaking Russian made her feel like she was going to spontaneously combust. She didn’t know what he said, but those words sounded heavy, like they meant something to him. He smiled at her, his lips curling into that little smile he used with her and that seemed to do the trick. His breathing evened out, his face cleared up and he was standing tall again. He never took his eyes off of her.

**_My gift is my song…_ **

Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. No. _No way._ His voice was amazing! It was rich and deep, but not overwhelming. It was beautiful and strong and… He was not about to sing this song. Not with that look in his eye, staring at her like she was the only one in the room. Oliver Queen was not about to sing this song to her…

**_And this one's for you._ **

_Oh frak._

**_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_**

**_I_ ** **_t may be quite simple but now it's done_ **

**_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_ **

**_That I put down in words_ **

**_H_ ** **_ow wonderful life is now you're in the world_ **

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He kept them glued to him. She could _feel_ the electricity between them. It was so intense it made her short of breath. If she looked away for even a second it would break this, whatever this was. And she did not want to lose this feeling. Oliver didn’t look away either. He kept her pinned to her seat and, oh my god he’s leaving the stage and walking this way!

**_I sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss_**

**_Well some of these verses, well they've_ **

**_They've got me quite cross_ **

**_But the sun's been kind while I wrote the song_ **

**_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_ **

He walked toward her slowly, eyes still locked on hers. It was like the Red Sea being parted; people moved out of his way without being told. It was like they knew something was happening, something that wasn’t meant for them. Oliver was talking to her through the song. He was telling her everything she had hoped for. But it felt different, somehow. It felt stronger than just that. And her dreams had been pretty strong, with lots of bended knee confessions and loud displays of affection. But this was so much _more._

**_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_**

**_You see I've forgotten if they're green_ **

**_Or they're blue_ **

He was directly in front of her now. Everybody else just faded away. The only things in her world were Oliver and the music. Nothing else was important. Nothing else mattered.

**_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_**

**_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_ **

He held his hand out to her, inviting her to take it. She did and when their fingers touched, lighting shot through her body, putting every nerve on edge. She was hyper aware of everything about him; the warmth of his hand, the smile on his face, the incredibly blues eyes that looked at her with an emotion she felt scared to name. This Oliver was exciting but frightening. He held the keys to her heart in that moment, and she had no idea what he would do with them. She was almost afraid to find out. But she trusted this man, and in the end, he would always be there for her. So she held onto his hand, waiting for him to make the next move.

**_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_**

**_It may be quite simple but now it's done_ **

**_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_ **

**_That I put down in words_ **

**_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_ **

Oliver laced his fingers through hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Her heart swelled inside her chest and fought to keep herself from talking. She had to let him finish. She knew if she didn’t, whatever was happening would end, and that could _not_ be allowed to happen. He was there, right there, and she was not going to let go.

**_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_**

**_That I put down in words_ **

**_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_ **

The last notes of the song echoed around them, but she was focused solely on Oliver. His eyes never left hers but the message they conveyed changed. They had been tumultuous before, but now they were clear, screaming those three little words she longed to here. He tugged lightly on her hand and she followed him in a daze, still unsure what would happen. She almost ran back to the table. The thought of him rejecting her after all that flitted through her mind and it hurt so much. But she knew she needed to hear this, that one way or another, Oliver was about to change everything.

She braced herself for the letdown, tramping down the hope that welled up in her chest as they exited the building. She needed to stay strong for herself. If he was going to push her way again, then she was ready to lock her feelings away and throw away the key.

Oliver stopped in front of his car, parked on the curb near the entrance. The sidewalk was mostly empty around them, but Felicity didn’t notice. All she focused on was Oliver’s face, searching for the first sign of pain or guilt that would warn her. Instead, he just smiled at her with that smile she’d come to think of as _her smile_. He spoke softly to her, words only meant for her.

“Вы свет, который ведет мой путь.” (You are the light that guides my way).

She blinked and then shivered. The damn Russian again. Why did that always get to her like that? It made her feel things and want to do things, but she had no idea why.

“Oliver, what are you saying,” she asked.

“Словами не передать, как я тебя люблю. Ты мой всегда.” (I love you more than I can say. You are my always.)

“Oliver seriously. Stop playing with me here. Not that you’re doing anything wrong or bad or sexual or anything. You’re not doing anything except holding my hand. Which, by the way, is really nice. They kind of fit together like they were made that way. Oh god, what am I saying? I’m sorry that sounded way less-“

“I love you.”

Felicity’s eyes snapped up from their linked fingers to his eyes. Had she heard him right? Was she dreaming this? She searched his face but she couldn’t find any hint that he was lying. She could always see when he was lying, but the signs weren’t there. And his eyes were still screaming those words at her like they had been for the last five minutes. But she needed to be sure, absolutely sure.

“What did you say,” she asked again, trying but failing to keep the hope from creeping into her voice.

Oliver’s smile got bigger, becoming a genuine ear to ear smile.

“I love you Felicity Meghan Smoak. I’m sorry I talked through your movie, but I couldn’t watch you swoon over another man, even if he was fictional. I’m sorry that I needed seven tequila shots to say this, but I’m not…not very good at opening up anymore. Do you remember when I said I could never be with anyone I could really care about? Well…I was wrong. I want to be with someone I really care about. I want to be with you.”

Felicity grabbed Oliver by his lapels and pulled him to her, taking to initiative and kissing him first. It sent shocks down her spine and set her blood on fire. His lips were soft and warm and he tasted like _him._ There was no way to describe it, but she knew it was something would never get enough of. She felt his arms come around her and hold her close, not deepening the kiss but keeping her close. He tried to respect her and not push her, letting her dictate the kiss. She broke away from him and smiled.

“I love you too, Oliver Jonas Queen.”

He smiled just like her, leaning down to rest his forehead on hers. That was the best first kiss she’d ever had. It was perfect. It was theirs.

“So, how are those shots feeling now,” she asked, feeling like she can finally start to tease him a little now that the heavy part was out of the way.

“Like I’m going to pass out in the next hour. Can I crash on your couch?”

“Sure....you’re going to be crashing on my couch a lot aren’t you?”

“As much as my girlfriend will let me.”

He looked down at her, waiting to see what she thought of him using that word right away. She didn’t care. It made her inside melt in the best possible way. Oliver had just acknowledged that this was both real and a relationship, both of which just amazing. They had to set rules and talk about what work would be like, but that would come tomorrow. Tonight, it was all about them.

“Sounds like a deal,” she said, moving to rest her head against his chest, “after all, I can’t say no to my boyfriend.”

Oliver’s smile could have powered the entire city for a week. This man was over the moon about being her boyfriend. And that smile was going to kill her. It was too perfect. She smiled back at him, and she knew that her words were true. She could never say no to this man.

They walked back into the bar hand in hand, ignoring the looks from the people they passed. They were in their own little bubble, a world just for them. Felicity indulged herself and leaned against him, wrapping her other arm around the one holding her hand. Oliver responded with a kiss to her temple and a gentle squeeze of her hand.

She could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of the Russian? It was a loose translation, and I figured having the English next to the Russian would give it even more impact!
> 
> Also, I want to defend Felicity here a little. She may seem wishy-washy at the end, but remember, this Felicity hasn't opened up about her past or her pain yet. She is still afraid of getting hurt. So, she swings one way and then the other emotionally until she decides to confront it. I think that is pretty normal for something as heavy as telling someone you love them right?
> 
> Please comment below and let me know what you thought!


End file.
